Mole people
Mole people are strangers living in Jim Pickens' home walls in the Sims 2 and 3. They first appeared in the Sims 2 but I have mole people living in the walls, and then in Sims 2 but I have the weirdest family ever. There are three of them, named Mole, Mole2 and Mole3 Pickens. A fourth one, Mole 4 Pickens, appeared in the Sims 3 and had children with Dick Pickens. He came back to life in the Sims 4. Even though it may be a mistake commited by Kevin while creating the characters, or some limitations from the game (especially The Sims 2), it is weird to notice that every mole people have Pickens as their name. We can wonder if they are related to Jim and his family. The first original ones are the origin of the "Is Mole available to talk?" meme. Mole, Mole2 and Mole3 privileges, chores, and general personality Just as some characters, Mole people have some privileges despite living with Jim Pickens. First, they weirdly are allowed within the walls, They are supposed to be discreet but can actually roam around the house almost freely. "Almost", as each mole have some particular door they can open, which other moles cannot. One of the biggest privilege they are supposed to have is that no one can access the walls. Anyway, it seems Jim's family and even other people can, in fact, go there. Despite those awesome privileges, they generally have to do some chores in the house, such as burning a fire for a so-called sacrifice for the Headmaster of the private school or deal with intruders when Dick opened his home-made lemonade business. Fortunately, they all love cleaning stuff. They have three easels so that they can have fun painting, despite Jim not wanting that to happen to them. Mole During his chores, he's the one welcoming the Headmaster that came to see if Jim could attend private school. Mole is the first mole person to be asked for by phone. Jim answered the Headmaster, but wanted specifically to talk to Mole instead ot the aspirant student. Then, he got a phone call by a random woman. That same woman also called Dick to be able to talk to Mole. He made a Toy Robot for Jim, called "Jim's Robot Army". He started a fire by using the "Genuine Buck's Famous Counterfeiting Machine" too much. And used it in front of a police officer that seemed to be Mole3's date from the first episode. Right after the incident, he had a breakdown and kissed a pillow. Mole2 Mole2 is addicted to the ballet bar. He answered the phone when the random woman asked to talk to Mole. He also got to be called by a woman, but the moles' room were on fire at the moment. That same woman, and later a random man, called him again in the second episode. According to Kevin, he shares a strong resemblance to Santa, especially Ryland Oakley, and even implies that they may be the same person, even though it is not confirmed. In order to save time, Dick traps Mole2 in a small area (with "all a Sim needs") to sell home-made lemonade to the neighbourhood. Mole3 She's the only female mole. She called the Gypsy Matchmaking Service once in order to find the love of her life. As a mole, she only paid 37 simoleons for the service, which is not that much, but ended up finding a nice enough man for her condition. That man, a police officer, seem to appear again when Jim randomly calls the police. Except for that, he is not seen anywhere else in the Let's Play. One woman called the house to talk to her. In the second episode, she disturbed, thanks to her smell, the date between Dick and Vanessa Royce, his so-called perfect match. Kevin imagined Dick telling his date that she didn't have to bother, as Mole3 is just a mole person and so is not important and is not to be considered. She made Jim a "Bricks for Jim to throw". She's also been seen using the ballet bar. Mole 4 Unlike the first ones, Mole 4 Pickens appeared for the first time in the Sims 3, in the Sims 3 but I ruin the future video. As the title says, Jim, Dick and Mole 4 go to a distant future in order to ruin it and meet their descendants. During that travel, Mole 4 and Dick go to a hospital and make babies thanks to a future technology allowing the thing. Test Tube, Expiriment, Unwanted, Failure and THE RECKONING are the result of this, all made in a hurry. Mole 4 came back to life in the Sims 4 main Let's Play. Dick, that became a vampire and so did not die from old age, used a Frankenstein-like machine to bring Mole 4 back to life. Anyway, just as the creature from Mary Shelley's book, Mole 4 got to be a zombie. By chance, Jim had the means to cure him, but had to let some people of his home go, hence the death fight between the two Santas. Game crash At the end of the second episode, Kevin's game crashed, and not everything got saved. For example, Mole2 is seen in his lemonade stand, but Vanessa Royce does not live with the Pickens. As no other Sims 2 episodes have been made so far, we can wonder what the timeline is, in short if every event, such as the counterfeit money machine incident, happened for example. Category:Character Category:The Sims